Christmas Cheer
by pandorabox82
Summary: Serena is hosting a family Christmas at her home. But will it be everything that she wants of the evening and her family?


"Charlotte! You made it!" Serena said as she opened the front door, a wide grin on her lips. While she only knew about the girl from what Bernie had told her, there was no denying she was Bernie's child – they shared the same luminous brown eyes and those high cheekbones that made her heart swoon.

"I brought wine. Cameron said the way to your heart was a good red, so I hope that you like Shiraz."

She let out a light laugh as she nodded, leading the young woman inside, showing her where to hang her coat as she took the bottle from her hands.

Bernie came out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. She stopped short, a look of surprise on her face as she looked at her daughter. "It was time I met the woman Cameron can't stop talking about. If she wasn't old enough to be our mum, you might have a run for your money."

A loud laugh cracked the air, and Serena felt herself blush as she hugged the bottle of wine tightly to her chest. "I would most definitely put up a fight for the fair Serena's hand, and I dare say that Serena would choose me in the long run. Toy boys are fun and all, but she needs someone like me to keep up with her."

"I'll have you know that I don't particularly care to be discussed so casually." She winked at Bernie to let her know that she wasn't truly upset about things, but there was still a little bite to her smile. "Now, we are going to head into the kitchen and finish getting ready for our meal. I just wish that Elinor could be here. I wanted this to be a true family dinner."

Bernie slung her arm around Serena's waist as Charlotte gave her a very familiar smile. "Is Elinor your daughter?"

She nodded as they walked into the kitchen. "My beautiful, stubborn, too proud, baby girl. An only child, through and through. I indulged her, much like my mother indulged me, only for the result to end up so very different. Are you still at university?"

Serena knew that the quick subject change might discombobulate the girl, but she didn't want to focus on her daughter anymore that evening, because it would only bring the festive mood down, and she really wanted to spread some Christmas cheer this evening. Charlotte reached out and touched her arm lightly, a move so reminiscent of Bernie, that it made her sigh a little. "Mum is good at changing the subject, so I'm assuming this is something you've picked up from her," the young woman teased.

Cameron and Jason looked up at them as they entered, and Cameron gave them a warm smile as he pulled the ham out of the oven. "I was wondering how long it would take you to get here, Charlotte. Were my directions not clear enough?"

"Oh, very funny, Cam! I had to gather up my courage to come in! I mean, you have seen this palace, right? I feel like we landed in the middle of some fairy tale." Serena let out a light chuckle as she caressed Charlotte's shoulder, making her way over to the counter and setting the new bottle of Shiraz next to the one already breathing. "And to answer your question, Serena, yes. I am still at university, studying botany. I figured, since everyone else was already a doctor, I might as well follow suit, even if it is in something a little different than saving lives."

"We're a family of overachievers," Bernie said as she picked up a dish of mashed sweet potatoes. "Now, if everyone would be so kind as to help me carry the food into the dining room? Since Charlotte has made her appearance, we can finally sit down and eat."

Serena sighed a little as she nodded, picking up the open bottle of wine and following her partner out into the other room. "You know, Major, we'll follow you anywhere. You don't have to be quite so commanding. Out here, at least." She whispered the last words in Bernie's ear before delicately nipping at the lobe. Bernie shivered a little before swatting at her upper arm, making her laugh a little.

"Not in front of the children!" she admonished before leaning in and kissing her softly. "There will be plenty of time for that once we're in bed." Serena nodded as she started to pour out the wine into the glasses, skipping Jason's, since he rarely imbibed. Tonight, she knew, would be no different, even if it was special.

"I brought out the water, Auntie Serena. And Charlotte's bottle of Shiraz." She smiled indulgently at Jason as she made her way back to the kitchen, knowing there was still more dishes to place on the table. "What else do you need me to do?"

"Why don't you and Charlotte take a seat and get to know each other? Cameron and Bernie can bring in the heavy dishes, okay?"

Jason nodded as he chose his normal seat, giving her a wide smile before turning his focus on Charlotte. "So, botany. That's the study of plants, yes?"

She knew then that Jason would keep Charlotte occupied while they worked, and made her way back to the kitchen in time to overhear Bernie and Cameron discussing how to slice the turkey. "I still think that thinner slices would be more appropriate than those chunks that you want to serve, Cameron! I know, there's a lot of meat here, but it will be good for leftovers, and besides, this is Serena we're talking about. She's not a carnivore like you!"

"Oh, I dare say that if you put the right meal in front of me, I'll devour it like a starving beast," she broke in, trying to ease some of the tension crackling in the room. Cameron let out a sharp laugh, sounding so much like his mother, who was furiously blushing and looking anywhere but at them in that moment. "I mean, there are some delicious treats in this world."

"Please, stop, it's Christmas."

"Oh, I'm not a child anymore, Mum! I know you two are together together. It's written all over both your faces. I just want to find someone who looks at me like Serena looks at you. That's my Christmas wish."

It was Serena's turn to blush, and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she sighed lightly. "You'll be lucky to find this sort of relationship, Cameron. Just don't do anything stupid like I did, and run off to Kiev when things get a little too much to handle." Serena looked over at Bernie, taking in the tightness of her shoulders, and she shook her head a little as she closed the distance between them. "Serena?"

"Hush, you, just accept the hug that's coming." She wrapped her arms around Bernie's waist, nuzzling her cheek against the dip of her neck as she let her breath fan out across Bernie's skin. There was a slight pause before Bernie closed her arms around Serena in return, holding her close as she let out a soft grunt of pleasure. "This is going to be a happy night. We are happy, aren't we?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts, Bernie. I've learned not to place qualifiers on my happiness, because that leads to too many rabbit trails." She pulled back a little to smile up at Bernie, reaching up to cup her lover's cheek. "We are happy, and that is all that matters."

Cameron brushed past them, carrying the heavy serving tray with the sliced turkey on it, and Serena smiled softly to see that he had compromised with his mother in the way he cut the meat. Bernie waited until he was out of the room before leaning in and kissing Serena deeply. She darted her tongue out to trace Bernie's lips, squealing a little when her lover nipped gently at it. "We have a meal to get through, darling," Bernie said breathlessly as she rested her forehead against Serena's.

"I know, but I can't keep from kissing you, from touching you, at least in private. I'm still working on the public displays of affection. Ask Ric, he'll tell you that I gave Edward Hell for trying to catch a quick kiss in front of the staff. Mother never encouraged that, so I never learned how to be free and easy, with anyone. Just keep working on me?"

"Of course." They shared another quick kiss before Serena let go of her and picked up the serving dish of asparagus. "I'll be right behind you with the honeyed carrots."

"All right, Bernie."

"That just leaves the applesauce and salmon, right?" Cameron said as he came back into the kitchen.

"And the stuffing!" Serena called out as she sailed into the dining room, a happy grin on her face. Jason and Charlotte looked up at them, the smiles on their faces telling Serena everything that she needed to know about the burgeoning friendship between the two. It touched her heart to know that at least one of their girls was getting to know Jason, to understand him, especially since Elinor seemed determined to hold them both at arm's length at the moment.

Bernie set her dish on the table before touching her shoulder gently. "It will be okay, Serena. One day, we'll be a complete family," she whispered.

"How can you always read my mind?" she asked as she turned to face Bernie, trying to paste on a happy smile.

"Because I recognize that look. Chin up, Fraulein, this is the time for Christmas cheer." She nodded as she took her seat at the head of the table, looking at her family. Cameron was whispering something in Charlotte's ear, smiling in response to her light giggle.

Bernie came back out with the stuffing, setting it at Serena's side before taking her place at the foot of the table. "Are we saying grace?" Cameron asked, and she jerked her head a little before looking at Bernie.

"I know, we're not religious, but traditionally, we do say a prayer of thanks before a meal like this. It is really hard to break with tradition, especially when you come from a military family," Bernie said a bit sheepishly as she ran her fingers up and down the stem of her wine glass.

"Well, I'm not one for bucking tradition. Cameron, would you do the honors, then?"

She favored him with a tender smile, watching him swallow thickly before reaching out for her and Bernie. Hesitantly, she clasped his hand, following Bernie's lead in doing so. And then, Charlotte was also reaching for her hand, and soon a circle was formed between the five of them, and Serena blinked back warm tears as her heart desperately wished that Elinor had not inherited some of her pride and relented in being there. Then their family would have been complete.

Cameron cleared his throat, and she took a deep breath as she nodded. "We're gathered here today as a new family, looking to make something precious and new out of the old. May we strive to be, to be loving and kind, reminiscent of that child who came to Earth to bring peace and love to us all. Bring us together as we look ahead to a new year, and new challenges. Amen."

The word was softly echoed by them all, and she squeezed both Cameron and Charlotte's hands a little tighter before letting go of them and looking at the table in front of her. "Oh, damn, I forgot the rolls!"

Bernie laughed a little as she pushed back from the table. "Where are they?"

"Don't get up, they're in the freezer. Because that was the best place for them on Christmas." She let out a low groan, thinking about how much work she had put into that recipe, only for it to come to naught. "We'll just have to bring them in to AAU in a few days."

"At least the Christmas cake was fed throughout the year," Bernie replied, giving her a warm smile. Serena nodded in response and began to pass around the dishes, feeling some of her tension slip away as she portioned out food. "It certainly smelled delicious when I peeked in on it the other day."

"Thank heaven for small miracles." A shy smile slipped across her face as she took the stuffing from Charlotte's hands and placed it on her plate before letting out a soft sigh. "Does our relationship bother you?" she asked as she looked at the young woman, needing to know.

"When Cam told me about it, before Mum took off for Kiev, yeah. But not any longer."

Serena looked up at Bernie, feeling her eyes widen in shock, feeling like her expression was perfectly mirrored on Bernie's face. "I'm sorry, since when?" Bernie asked as she picked up her wine and took a sip, focusing a steely gaze on Cameron.

"I just assumed that you were an item then, and I told Charlotte as much."

"Assumptions are always dangerous, something you should know well as a doctor in training, Cameron." Serena felt her cheeks redden into a deeper blush as she picked at her food, finding the butterflies starting to dance in her stomach once more. This was certainly not how she had expected her first meeting with Charlotte going, and she felt like she was rapidly spinning out of control. Any sense of Christmas cheer was rapidly fading, and in a few moments, she knew that she was certain to start crying, to her mortification.

And then, Charlotte was reaching out to touch her hand, clasping it and squeezing tightly. "You're good for Mum. And if you make her smile this much, that must mean that you have a kind heart in there, which makes me want to get to know you. I'm just sorry that Elinor couldn't see this happiness that you've created."

Serena pursed her lips as she nodded, trying to stem the flow of tears with a few well placed blinks. "Perhaps things fall into place exactly as they're supposed to," she whispered as she drew her hand back, favoring Charlotte with a tiny smile. "Now, tell me about your classes," she said as she dug into her food, finding her appetite returning as she looked around at the others, seeing the happy looks on everyone's face.

"Oh, it's all boring stuff, really. I want to know more about you! Will I be gaining any aunts or uncles when you and Mum eventually get married? I mean, it looks like I have a new cousin already," she said as she favored Jason with a brilliant smile.

"I wish, but I grew up thinking I was an only child, I didn't know about my sister until after she had passed, and found Jason. My father passed many years ago, and I just lost my mother a few months ago. So, other than my Ellie, we're the only new family you'll be adding to the fold."

"Oh, I was really hoping that there would be more people like you to meet," Charlotte said in a hurry, which seemed to catch Bernie's attention, as she gave her daughter a shocked look. "Don't be so shocked, Mum! You've picked yourself a good person here. Daddy may have tried to poison the well, but the truth always comes out in the end, especially when you were never mean when talking about him."

"That would be Serena's influence. She said that out divorce would bring out our true characters, and I decided then and there that I wanted to be someone that she would admire. It didn't always work, we made so many mistakes, but in the end, I rather think that we've made something good out of our broken pieces." Serena swallowed thickly as she nodded, bringing her wine glass to her lips and taking a long drink as she fought to right her emotions.

"Well, your mother has been teaching me to be a woman of action. Normally, I would try to talk my way around things, using reason to achieve my objectives. And then I was asked to give someone a reason to stay, and I knew that that reason couldn't be words, it had to be action." She gave Bernie an indulgent smile. "And so far, it seems to be working out quite well."

"That it does, Serena." They raised their glasses to each other as the others started to talk, rich conversation filling the air around their table, and Serena knew that these would be the moments that she lived for, with this family she and Bernie had created. That was all the Christmas cheer she needed.


End file.
